Ditching
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: "You feel like ditching with me Princess?" Duncan asked. "I actually value my education, Duncan." She scoffed. Of course, she would say that. Probably a 2-4 chapter story. Read and Review xD Temporarily on Hiatus.


A/N: Heller peoples. I felt like doing some other stories aside from _Trapped (_my main project) so here you go. Read and review!

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Oh, shut up already.

He knew it was 7:00 A.M. already and the alarm didn't make it any better. It was this really high, squeaky sound that disturbed him from his ever-so wonderful sleep. And why did he have to wake up so freaking early anyway? It's not like he wanted to go to school today. Or ever, for that matter.

"DUNCAN!" His mother yelled to her half-awake son. "Get ready for school!"

Goodness Gracious. Her voiced sounded so shrill and piercing. There's no way he'd be able to go back to sleep with that voice sending chills through his skin.

If he could only get five more minutes of some nice, peaceful, relaxing sleep….

"Duncan!" His mother yelled again. "If you don't get out of bed right now, I'm going to come upstairs and poor some icy cold water on your face!"

Oh crap. That was a threat. Now he _really _couldn't go back to sleep.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled in defense.

Duncan finally got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. He rinsed some water unto his face, trying to make himself more awake so he could conduct himself and know what he was doing. A shower was what he needed. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water.

He let the water run on everywhere on his skin, awakening himself completely. He sprinkled body wash all over his skin, freshening himself up for the day. He rinsed himself and stood standing in the shower for 10 minutes, not wanting to be removed from the hot, soothing water. He finally realized that his mom probably didn't want him hogging all the hot water so he turned off the hot water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He never wanted to go to school. But today he really, really, really didn't want to go. Mondays were the _worst _day of the week. So what could he do?

He could ditch. He'd probably just pretend he was getting ready for school and leave after his mom and dad did. Yup, he'd do that. And if he got in trouble, so what? It's not like this would be the first time he'd ditched.

With his mind made up, Duncan put on lotion all over his body and put on his regular outfit: His blue jean shorts, red chucks, and black shirt with the skull in the middle. He decided he would only wear his eyebrow piercing today, too lazy to look for his earring.

He rushed downstairs, ready to eat some of his mom's delicious cinnamon pancakes with sausage. He sat at the dining table, taking note of his dad getting ready to leave so he could plan accordingly for ditching.

"I'm glad you decided to wake up this morning, Duncan." His mom scolded, giving him his pancakes which he immediately took a bite out of.

Ugh, not now. He was not a morning person, and his mom nagging him wasn't making that fact any better.

"I just happen to really like my sleep, ma. Waking up early sucks." Duncan groaned.

"Yeah, well," She scoffed. "I don't care. Just make sure you get your butt to school today, Duncan. I don't want to get a call on the home phone saying that you were absent from school today."

"Honey, I got to go," His dad said, picking up his items hurriedly. "I'll see you when you come back." He kissed her.

Yuck. Now was not the time.

"Bye," He yelled, going out the door. "And get to school, Duncan!"

_Perfect, _Duncan thought. One down, one to go.

"Mom, I don't feel well." Duncan groaned, trying to fake a disease. "Can I just stay home today?"

Duncan's mom knew Duncan all too well to see through his fakeness.

"Very funny, Duncan," She smirked. "If you were so sick, why were you so eager to eat my pancakes?"

Yikes. She got him there.

"Uh… they make me feel better?" He tried.

"Nice try Duncan," She laughed, noticing the time. "I got to go." His mother said, retrieving her black bag from the kitchen counter. "Make sure YOU GO TO SCHOOL TODAY. Love you!" And with that, she left out the door.

Duncan checked the time. 7:25. Geez, why did his mom wake him up so early, anyway? School started at 8:25. It was a full hour before school started.

And he couldn't ditch school alone, which takes out all the fun. Every time he ditched he managed to find someone that would willingly tag along.

Geoff? No, he was going on that stupid trip to the Edgar Allan Poe museum with Bridgette and they had left extra early to get there (Hershey, Pennsylvania being 4 hours from Virginia). Edgar Allan Poe was clearly bananas, so why would he want to go to a museum dedicated to craziness?

DJ? Nah, he probably say something like "Mama doesn't want me to ditch school!"

Elvis? Looks like he'd run into a similar problem. He was too busy with Gwen at school.

Owen? Nope. He didn't feel like dealing with disgusting farts.

Gwen? Nope. Too busy with Elvis.

Could he skip with Princess? She didn't go on the field trip because she claimed she "loved her perfect attendance record." But Duncan needed someone to ditch with. But how would he get her to, anyway? She's too much of a goody-two shoes to have fun. He could try to convince her by hurting her pride. If it's anything that defined her, it was her pride. She couldn't stand anyone thinking she was something that she claimed she wasn't.

He decided to call her and ask her.

* * *

Courtney was doing her usual daily morning routine which consisted of: 1. Waking up promptly at 6:30 A.M. sharp. 2. Getting into the shower. 3. Putting on lotion/clothes. 4. Applying the little make-up she wore. 5. Do her hair. 6. Get her materials ready for the school day. 7. Make some breakfast.

She was currently on number 7 when her phone began to ring, disrupting her from her breakfast. _Who could it be? _She wondered. Who would call her this early on a school day? Normally people would just text.

"Hello? Who's this?" She asked, wondering who it was.

"Your worst nightmare." An all too familiar voice chuckled on the phone.

Ugh. She never gave him her number so how did he get it in the first place? If it was one of her friends, they've got some explaining to do!

"Ugh, Duncan. Who gave you my number anyway?"

"Oh I have my ways, Princess." He said, and she could just _picture _that annoying smirk creeping up his face.

"Who gave it to you?" Courtney demanded.

"Someone who goes to our school." He said, casually.

"Of course it's someone who goes to school, moron." She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that," He said, changing the subject. "You feel like ditching with me, Princess?"

"In your dreams, Duncan. I'd never be caught skipping, _ever."_

"Aww come on, Princess," Duncan groaned. "Have fun for once in your life."

"Skipping is not _fun. _School is fun." She retorted.

"Ugh, of course you would say that. But it's okay. You would never skip anyway."

"That's right!"

"Because Princess has too big of a pole up her but to ever have a little fun."

"That's right… hey! I'm the most laid back person I know!"

"Sure… so I guess that means that laid-back people have problems with skipping?"

"Well…uh…" She stuttered.

"Exactly. I knew it. You're right. You could never ditch… ever. You're too chicken. Bwakk-Bwakk!"

"Am not! I just happen to like my education, that's all."

"That's Courtney-talk for chicken! Bwakkk-Bwakk!" Duncan imitated. "And it's not like we were going to do anything in class today, anyway. But you're still to chicken to skip. It's alright, Princess. There are many chickens. I just didn't think you'd be one of them."

"I am not a chicken!" Courtney insisted.

"Prove it, chicken-mc chicken pants."

"I'll _skip _with you," She said without much thought.

"Okay, chi- I mean _Courtney," _Duncan teased. "Meet me at the bus stop in 5."

"You're _on." _She claimed.

_Goodness,_ she thought. What had she done? What had she gotten herself into? If she was caught ditching, she was _certain_ her parents would kill her. But she couldn't back down now. She'd already agreed to skip! And she always did what she said she would do.

_Okay, _Courtney thought. _I'll just make sure I'm home before mom and dad get home. And I'll enter the house quietly and discretely. But what if they ask about my book bag? I'll just say we didn't have that much homework. And I'll disconnect the phone line too, so the school can't leave a message to the phone._

* * *

Much to Duncan's surprise, Courtney actually showed up at the bus stop. She was wearing skinny jeans with a flowery pink tank top with flats. Her hair was curled and fell perfectly to her shoulders. He could see that she was tense, probably scared of being caught.

"You ready to have some fun today, Princess?" He smirked.

* * *

What had she gotten herself into?

**A/N: You like? Read and Review! And I'll probably make "That Time of the Month" a multi-chapter story considering how many people liked it! **


End file.
